Damaged Goods (audio)
Damaged Goods est la sixième adaptation de roman ''Doctor Who ''produite par Big Finish Productions. L'épisode est adapté du roman du même nom écrit par Russell T Davies. Il s'agit de sa première participation à l'univers de ''Doctor Who depuis Torchwood: Miracle Day en 2011. Synopsis de l'éditeur The year is 1987 and there’s a deadly new narcotic on the streets of London. As part of their investigations the Doctor and his companions Chris and Roz move into the Quadrant, a rundown housing estate. An ancient alien menace has been unleashed, a menace somehow linked to a local gang leader known as The Capper, a charmed young boy called Gabriel and his mother Winnie, the enigmatic Frei Foundation, and Eva Jericho, a woman driven to the brink of madness. As London descends into an apocalyptic nightmare, the Doctor must uncover the truth about the residents of the Quadrant and a desperate bargain made one dark Christmas Eve. : Nous sommes en 1987 et un nouveau narcotique mortel est apparu dans les rues de Londres. Au cours de leur enquête, le Docteur et ses compagnons se rendent au Quadrant, un lotissement délabré. Une ancienne menace alien a été libérée, et elle est liée d'une manière ou d'une autre au chef de gang local connu sous le nom du Capper, un jeune garçon appelé Gabriel et sa mère Winnie, la mystérieuse Fondation Frei, et Eva Jericho, une femme au bord de la folie. : Alors que Londres plonge dans un cauchemar apocalyptique, le Docteur doit découvrir la vérité à propos des résidents du Quadrant et un pacte désespéré fait lors d'une sombre veille de Noël. Distribution * Le Docteur - Sylvester McCoy * Chris Cwej - Travis Oliver * Roz Forrester - Yasmin Bannerman * Winnie Tyler - Michelle Collins * Eva Jericho - Denise Black * Bev Tyler - Georgie Fuller * Gabriel Tyler, Steven Jericho - Tayler Marshall * Harry Harvey - Richard Hope * David Daniels - Daniel Brocklebank * Le Capper - Peter Barrett * Mr Thomas, Docteur Greco - Robert Duncan * Scott Delaney - Damian Lynch Univers * L'expression "Friend of Dorothy" était un mot d'argot utilisé dans la communauté gay dans les années 1980s. Références à compléter Déviations de l'oeuvre d'origine * Dr. Greco travaille pour l'Institut Torchwood et plus pour la Confrérie. * La drogue s'appelle SMILE et plus cocaïne. * Chris et David ne font que s'embrasser, tandis que dans le roman ils font l'amour. * Les N-Forms ont été activés par la Guerre du Temps et plus par la Confrérie. * La famille Tyler survit alors que dans le roman, seul Gabriel s'en sort. Notes thumb * Cet épisode audio a été enregistré les 28 et 29 juillets 2014 à The Moat Studios. * Cette histoire est parue avec The Well-Mannered War dans le coffret Novel Adaptations Volume 2. * La couverture de cette épisode, créée par Tom Webster, est inspirée de celle du livre. * Cette histoire introduit un nouveau thème pour le Septième Docteur, proche de celui du téléfilm. Lien externe * Page officielle de ''Damaged Goods sur bigfinish.com en:Damaged Goods (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Septième Docteur Catégorie:Adaptations audio de romans Catégorie:Épisodes audio pseudo-historiques